Ask The Clique and Briarwood Boys!
by AlyParker407
Summary: Ask the TPC, Briarwood Boys, Olivia and Todd! ** ALL CREDIT DUE TO 96Daddys Girl96** She rocks!
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER: DO NOT OWN CLIQUE. OR DO I? MUHAHAH!**

**Step right up folks! Press that cute, little button on the bottom and ask away! You can ask Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Claire, Derrick, Josh, Cam, Chris, Kemp, Dune, Olivia and even Todd! I've kidnapped them all and they promised me they'll answer all your questions truthily.**

**SO ASK!**

**Massie Block** reapplies her Papaya Swirl Smoothie-flavored Glossip Girl. **Alicia Rivera** flips her raven hair. **Claire Lyons** obsessively eats a pack of gummy worms, given from her boyfriend,** Cam Fisher**. They just got back together. **Dylan Marvil **belches and **Kristen Gregory **bounces a soccer ball on her foot. The **Briarwood Boy**s were just popping gum, utterly bored. Every other time, checking out the girls.

"Ugh. Just ask some quetions so we can get this over with!" Massie says.

"Be quiet!" Jackie, my co-author, snaps.

"LBR," Massie mutters.

"I heard that!" Jackie gives Massie a shock.

"OW!" Massie yelps.

"Yeah, we can hear everything," I say.

Alicia snaps her gum and spins around in her seat. "Are LBRs going in here?" She hissed.

"Because I soooo do nawt want to get near them." She files her nails and blows on them.

I scoff. "No, Uh-leesh-uh. People are gonna send in questions and I will tell them to you guys and you will answer. Truthfully."

"Or get shocked," Jackie smirked.

"Precisely," I said. "And you all signed a contract stating that you'll all anwer thruthfully, no?"

"Yes," Everyone said in unison.

"Good."

**ASK AWAY EVERYONEEEE :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Massie Block** re-painted her nails an ivory pink by Essie while **Alicia Rivera **listened to her red iPod. **Claire Lyons** holding hands with **Cam Fisher**. **Dylan Marvil **drawing on herself with a Magic Marker. **Kristen Gregory** playing patty-cake with **Olivia Ryan**. **Todd Lyons** scratching his rash on his freckled arm. **Derrick Harrington** playing on his PS3. **Josh Hotz** staring at Alicia. The rest of The **Briarwood Boys**? _Sleeping_.

"Hey, guys. We have the first four questions! WOOT!" I exclaimed. "Here's the first one. Sent in by **GLITTERxGURL. **Kay? Here's the question. **'Dear, Massie. Why are you always such a female dog to everyone? You're mean and rude to LBRs, boys and even your friends. What's wrong with you?**' That's what it said. Answer, Massie."

Massie rolled her amber eyes dramatically. "Hullo. Who's the alpha here?" Massie pointed a manicured finger to herself. "Me. I really am a nice girl, I'm just a short fuse. That's all. _NEXT_!"

Now it was Jackie's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever. Here's the next question sent in by **inskipgrl101**. The question is '**Derrick, do you like Massie? Massie, do you like Derrick?**'. Answer now!"

"No, I broke up with her at Skye's party. I liked her after just broke up with her, but the feelings went away. I'm going with another girl now," Derrick shrugged carelessly.

"I hated him the second he dumped me," Massie scoffed. She got electrucuted and she screamed.

"You are lying," Jackie boomed.

"How do you know?!" Massie shrieked.

"Easy. You are all wired to a lie-detector test." I said. "Now tell the truth!"

"I still like him..." Massie muttered.

"Huh?" I said, putting an hand to my ear.

"I still like him," Massie snarled through her teeth.

"WHAT?!" Jackie and I yelled in unison.

"I STILL LIKE YOU!" Massie screamed toward Derrick.

"That's better," I smirked. "Now, on to question #3! From **Cela Fille**. She asked **'Josh, do you really like Alicia or are you using her to get over Claire when she ditched you for Cam? Massie, does anyone know that TODD was your first kiss? Not Derrick?**' Answer, please!"

Josh though about lying. But he didn't want to be electrocuted. "Uh...at first, yeah. Then as time passed I really like Alicia."

Alicia gasped. "REALLY?"

"Uh..yeah."

"How long did it take for you to really like Alicia?" Jackie asked.

"Like two weeks," Josh shrugged. Alicia turned beet red,

"NEXT Q!" Alicia screamed.

"WAIT! Massie didn't answer her part," I taunted. Massie boiled.

Derrick and Josh laughed and slapped high-fives. "Haha! Now we do!" The boys laughed and Massie shrunk down in her seat as Alicia and Kristen rubbed her back.

"NEXT QUESTION," Massie demanded. "NOW! OR I'M SUING!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez," Jackie said. "Finally, from **DmslilAngel103**, that person's question is '**Okay, this is for everyone...What are your views on sex?**'

TPC blushed. Olivia blushed. Todd giggled. The Briarwood Boys blushed, too.

Olivia went first. "I think it should happen, whenever it should happen!"

"I just wanna score before I'm 16," Todd said, pervertily. Kemp high-fived him.

"Same here!" Kemp exclaimed.

"All the way," Chris agreed.

Josh shrugged. "I guess."

"Whenever the chick wants to do it, I'm down" Cam said. Claire blushed.

"After I'm married," Derrick sighed.

"WHAT?!" Chris, Josh and Kemp and exchanged weird looks.

"I'm a Jew? Remember?"

"Oh, yeah..." Josh said.

"ANYWAY!" Jackie said. "It's the girls' turn now."

"Uh...I'll do it when I'm over 16," Dylan said.

"Agreed," Kristen and Claire said in unison.

"Whatevs, I guess when I want to," Alicia filed her nails again.

"Same," Massie grinned seductively.

"Alrighty then," I clapped my hands together. "Send in more questions next time! Only for 9 more chapters, guys. See you next time! Bye!"

**  
ASK AWAY!!**


	3. Chapter 3

I untie all the people and let them go.

Jackie and I face your computer screen.

"Yesh. We are stopping," Jackie says.

"Not cause all you haters wanted us to stop...it's cause of the flames POOPED US OUT, man!" I yelled. "And there was this one where this psycho girl is like **'God is watching you! BLEH BLEH BLEH!' **And...yeah. The flames pooped out me and my co-author, Jackie!" I gestured to Jackie.

"So, this is our last chapter..." Jackie said. She flings chocolate pudding at all the flamers.

"Hah!" I laughed. We high-fived eachother.

"Soorryyyy!" Jackie apologized.

"Same.."

"Well, that's it!" I shrugg.

"Bye!" Jackie waves.

"BYEEE!" I wave.

**Fin.**


End file.
